


There Are Still Some Oaths To Keep

by Glowstick_ofdestiny



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Book 4: A Feast for Crows, POV Brienne of Tarth, Spoilers for Book 4 - A Feast for Crows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstick_ofdestiny/pseuds/Glowstick_ofdestiny
Summary: A short retelling of the final moments of Brienne's final chapter in A Feast For Crows.





	There Are Still Some Oaths To Keep

**Author's Note:**

> I've just finished A Feast For Crows and I was so torn by the fact that Brienne just gets left on a cliffhanger. So I just wrote this to make myself feel a bit better about it all. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

_If this is another dream, it is time for me to awaken. If this is real, it is time for me to die._

The sky. Blue. _Sapphires_. Though what did it matter now? These people did not seek riches and ransoms. What will silver and gold buy when half the world is dead or dying?

Arianne and Alysanne, both lost whilst still in the cradle; Galladon, drowned and gone. And now her, hung as an outlaw by outlaws. What a lineage she has left for her father.

All at once the hemp rope was around her throat and she was choking.

If she were kneeling at the block before the swing, allowed a last moment with her gods, she may have allowed herself to weep. Thoughts of Renly, the Lady Catelyn, Sansa, Jamie. Each a promise made and broken. One was long dead, the other now something only mimicking life; Sansa hidden out of reach or dead as well, and Jamie far on the other side of Westeros for all Brienne knew.

Podrick’s leg flailed out as he hung from his branch. _Dying._

This was not a beheading for treason on the steps of the Sept of Baelor, or the night Jamie saved her from Rorge and Shagwell; the bear pit. This was her gasping for air, still hanging in the tree.

_I will live to see another day…or die in the attempt._

Oathkeeper, a name given to both the sword and wielder. A knight swears to protect those weaker than herself; and she would.

With a final jagged inhale…

She screamed a word.

“Sword.”

As heavy as the blade she fell to meet the earth. 


End file.
